


Who Do You Like?

by SydAce



Series: Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [16]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, Self-Esteem Issues, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Reno's number one question when hanging out? "Who do you like?" Of course, reader has self-esteem issues.
Relationships: Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader
Series: Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

“So who do you like?”

Elena immediately scoffed with a roll of her eyes. She glared over at Reno. “Is that all you’re capable of talking about?”

“What? It’s fun,” Reno pouted. He rolled his head over towards you and a smirk slowly formed. “So, [Y/N], who do you like?”

“No one,” you muttered in boredom while clicking around on your phone.

“Ah, come on, that’s no fun. You have to like someone.” He glanced towards Elena and Rude who were on the opposite side of the table.

You turned off the screen on your phone and looked at your fellow Turk. “Sorry, I just don’t like anyone.”

Reno frowned. “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” you sighed and slipped your phone into your jacket. You grabbed your glass of soda and swirled around the ice cubes and took a sip. Everyone else was drinking some form of alcohol, someone needed to be sober.

“Why not?” Reno slumped towards you.

“We’re Turks, Reno. Liking someone is a liability.”

“Psh, that’s a lie,” Reno pulled away and rolled his head against the back of the booth. “There’s somethin’ else you’re not telling us.”

“Too bad for you.” You frowned as you realized you had just finished your soda. The waiter was avoiding your booth, so it’d be a while before you got a refill. There was little you could use to distract you from the pouting red-head. Your phone didn’t have that much charge remaining.

“Look, Rude likes Tifa. Elena obviously likes Tseng. So why don’t you just tell us why you don’t like anyone?” Reno slurred and slammed back a shot.

“You didn’t say who you like,” you countered. “I already knew all of that anyway.”

“I’ll tell you who I like if you tell me why you don’t like anyone.”

“Just drop it, Reno.”

“No, I’m not gonna drop it, so just tell me!” he whined and slid so he was putting all of his weight on you.

“Stop!” you shrieked and worked to push him off.

“Tell me!”

“No!”

“Do it!” He was no pushing more weight on you. The tequila was coming off of his breath in waves and into your nose.

“I’m unlovable!” you growled and finally pushed him off. He fell to the floor in a heap. You stepped over his body with your empty glass of soda in your hand. “Damn it, Reno!”

“Ow,” Reno grumbled. He sat up and shook his head. Then, it slowly hit him. “Wait, what did you say?”

You ignored him and went straight towards the bar. “Can I get a refill, please?” The bartender took the glass after you told him which soda you wanted.

“What do you mean you’re unlovable?” Reno questioned. He huffed out a breath of air after he nearly slammed himself into the bar.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well, I’m gonna.” Reno wobbled ever so slightly. “Because…because you’re not unlovable. You’re like, this incredible person. Fuck whoever says otherwise, they’re just some lame bitch.”

“I say otherwise.”

Reno paused. “I’d normally say you’re some lame bitch, but you’re not. For one, you’re fun to hang out with. Even sober. That’s super hard to be. You’re funny, even though you’re a major dork.”

“You’re the dork,” you grumbled.

“I heard that. I’m not a dork, I’m hot.”

“So you’re saying that I’m not hot?”

“You can be hot and a dork,” Reno corrected himself. “But not in my case.”

“Whatever, you’re just drunk.”

“That I am, but I’m also right.” He slung an arm around you. “You’re also a good friend. You’re smart and a good fighter. You’re incredibly lovable.”

“Okay, liar.” You grabbed her soda from the bartender. “Thanks.” Shrugging off Reno’s arm, you started to head back towards your booth.

“I’m not lying!” Reno grabbed your free hand and pulled you to look at him. His eyebrows were slanted down and his lips were pressed into a thin line. “You’re the one I like, [Y/N]. So stop staying you’re not lovable, because dammit, you are! Don’t fight me on this!”

“Tell me this again when you’re sober and maybe I’ll believe you.” You snatched your wrist back and turned your back on him before trotting back. You slid into the booth and refused to say a word to the concerned looking Rude and Elena.


	2. Chapter 2

“Morning, Reno,” you hummed and plopped a greasy breakfast sandwich and a remedy on his desk.

“Why aren’t you hungover?” Reno groaned. Though his head was still in his arms, one of his hands snaked free and started to unwrap the aluminum foil from the sandwich.

“Didn’t drink,” you said and watched him. Curious if he even remembered what he said the night before, you waited for a moment or two. He didn’t say another word. “Guess it was just a lie,” you whispered to yourself and moved towards your own desk.

“Didja say something?” Reno moved his head from his arms and took a bite from his sandwich.

“Nothing important,” you muttered. You felt a lump build up in your throat, but you swallowed it down and turned on your computer to look over any reports for prospective Soldier candidates.

“Hey, did we have a fight last night or something?” Reno asked once he swallowed a bit of food.

You glanced over towards him and took a deep breath to try and calm yourself. “Not really. I got annoyed with you, but I wouldn’t call it a fight. I was madder at the fact that the waiter wasn’t re-filling my soda. You remembering something?”

“I feel like I need to tell you something, maybe apologize?”

“You were drunk. I’m sure you didn’t mean anything, so it’s not a big deal. Alright?” The lump was starting to make its way back up, making it difficult to talk especially if you didn’t want to cry. You didn’t want to cry.

“Mean anything? What the hell did I say?”

You shook your head and typed in your password, refocusing your attention to your actual work. You heard Reno’s chair roll backward. There was a thud of it hitting the wall. You rolled your eyes, assuming he was running off to go throw up.

“Did I hurt your feelings?” His hands gripped your shoulders and spun you around to face him.

You blinked. “No, you didn’t hurt my feelings.”

“Then why do you look like you’re about to cry?” Reno moved a hand from your shoulder towards your cheek. “What did I do?”

You shook your head and closed your eyes to block your view of him. “I was upset and you were trying to make me feel better. That’s all, okay? You were just saying stuff to make me feel better.”

“Better about what?” You pursed your lips together into a thin line and refused to speak. “Talk to me, [Y/N].”

There was that lingering question in your head. It was one that Reno would often ask, but really never answered himself. You told him you didn’t like anyone because you thought yourself as unlovable. But then he went and said that he liked you. He was drunk. He didn’t mean it.

“Do you actually think it’s possible for someone to like me?” you asked and slowly opened your eyes to look at the Turk.

Reno leaned back and stared at you with confusion. He was quiet for a moment or two, processing just what you were saying.

“’Course I do. And I don’t think so, I know so.” He ran a hand through his already messy hair. “This is what I was supposed to say, huh? I do like you, [Y/N]. And I’m actually sober this time, so you can believe me.” He leaned forward, so his face was just mere centimeters away from yours. “And don’t fight me on this!”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been running a fever for seven days. My doctor's concerned I had a false negative with the COVID-19 test. And of course, this has caused me to lose a full paycheck. FML


End file.
